


The Price of Oblivion

by derseroyalty



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ill update this as I go along, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derseroyalty/pseuds/derseroyalty
Summary: All throughout time and space, they’re always supposed to be together no matter the consequences.It’s the crazy things you do for love.*hiatus!*





	1. showtime

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter name correlates to a homestuck song!! I’ve been a fan of the comic for about two and a half years and I’ve never regretted reading it. their songs are absolutely phenomenal and some of the titles are so exquisite. 
> 
> seriously, where else are you gonna find the words ‘clockwork melody’ or even ‘pumpkin party in sea hitler’s water apocalypse’??
> 
> (happy valentine’s day! <3)
> 
> [note; this is a short chapter. I just wanted one out because the other chapters are the ones I really want to write. this may be a rocky beginning, but I promise they’ll improve from here.]

When the talent show list goes up on the wall near the theater department, Jon _knows_ he has to sign his boyfriends up for it.

He takes one out of the slot, stuffs it in his pocket, and hurries to class. It's his Earth and Space; he spots one of three boyfriends sitting at his table. "Hey loser," he greets him with a grin. Tyler rolls his eyes and moves his seat over so Jon can sit practically right next to him.

Jon may have his infamous blue hoodie, but Tyler's huge and radiates warmth so he presses against his boyfriend. "There's a talent show going on," Jon's voice is muffled as he peers up at him. "You and Evan and Craig should do something."

Tyler clearly doesn't care about the teacher talking as he looks down at Jon. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you're really good at the drums!" Jon insists. "Evan has his guitar and Craig sings. You guys should do it!"

"Is there a reward?"

"I don't know?" Jon admits. "I get to show you guys off?"

Tyler considers it for a few minutes as the teacher keeps talking. "Damn. That's a pretty good compromise...I'll think about it."

Jon grins and finally starts to pay attention to the class.

He and Tyler were seniors; Evan and Craig were juniors, and they all had been dating for a grand total of a year, two months, a week, and three days. Jon and Tyler were juniors when they met Craig, and the three of them met Evan and fell in love.

Tyler and Craig went out, Jon started to date Evan, and then after a late night meeting at Starbucks they all realized that they were poly and decided to date. It hadn't been met with the best reception, but they made it work and stayed together through the worst of it.

Jon barely does his work as he thinks about the talent show. It's a perfect idea, it really is! He just has to convince the other three to perform.

The bell rings and Tyler immediately gets up, pausing for a moment to wait for Jon. The latter slips his hand into Tyler's hand, gives a small squeeze, and they head off. 

The hallways are filled with students as they chatter and keep on walking. Tyler shoves his way through the crowd and drags Jon with him, stopping for no one and continuing to the usual place. For several wonderful minutes, they all get to meet up at Evan's locker, so that's where they stop and wait.

Craig comes hustling into the building and grins at the two of them. "Hey babes!"

"Hey yourself!" Jon echoes. "You should sign up for the talent show, I think it'd be a great idea!"

The junior gasps and looks at Tyler with stars in his eyes. "Would you?"

Tyler sighs, and Jon grins as the senior realizes he’s lost. “Sure, whatever.”

An arm slips over Jon’s shoulder, and he automatically leans in for a kiss from Evan. “What’s up?”

“Talent show,” Tyler mutters as Craig immediately latches onto the Canadian. “It’s gonna be great!”

Evan laughs and looks proud as he glances around at his boyfriends. “So you’re singing and guitar, you’ve got drums and beatboxing, and I’ve got bass?” 

Jon exhales as he watches the three of them. Sometimes he feels like the odd one out, like he’s the one who’s expendable. It’s silly, he knows, but…

The bell rings and Tyler presses a few quick kisses to their foreheads. “Sure, whatever works for all of us. See you losers later.”

The other three wave and then Craig takes off running, shouting about not wanting to be late. “C’mon,” Evan beckons, taking Jon’s arm as they head down the hallway. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah!” Jon says cheerfully. He kinda hates that his hands are trembling as he clutches onto his boyfriend. “Just…tired.”

It’s not a bad argument as it’s usually true. Evan just laughs and walks him to his next class, fighting against the student body. “Think we’ll get a good song for the talent show?”

“You’ll do it?” Jon asks as he pecks Evan on the cheek. The junior shrugs. “Sure! I think it’s a wonderful idea. I’ll get Craig to pick out a song for us and we’ll all learn it.”

Jon nods and hopes his idea works.

* * *

The next day, he spots Evan’s scribbly writing on the list, followed by Craig’s loopy name and Tyler’s giant letters. 

He can’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

* * *

Over the course of the week, the three rehearse, and they refuse to tell him what the song is. Jon knows it'll be a surprise, but he can't help the sadness that grips his heart as he'll show up in Tyler's garage and all the instruments come to a screeching halt. 

It takes them two weeks, and Jon just continues to love and support them.

The night of the talent show, he buys flowers, makes sure his phone is charged, and buys the ticket to get in. He sits with his friends Luke and Ryan and clutches onto the bouquets, the nervousness setting in. 

"You okay?" Luke laughs as he soothingly pats Jon's arm. "They're just gonna perform, y'know. Is it that big of a deal?"

"Yeah!" Jon protests. "They've been practicing for a while now. I want them to be the best."

Ryan giggles as Luke sighs. "You're gonna be bias, idiot. You're literally dating them."

The lights dim in the auditorium and Jon rolls his eyes. "Shut the fuck up. Besides, isn't Anthony in this?" 

The two seniors exchange amused looks as they think of their dear junior friend. "He's gonna try and sing opera with Marcel. I'm not really sure how it'll go, but I've got a bet with Scotty to see if it'll go well." Luke snickers. "Let's see how your boys go!"

The first person goes on and does a shitty improv skit, earning a few claps. Several more people go and Jon's fidgeting in his seat, trying to wipe the sweat off his hands. 

The tech kids help wheel a few instruments out on stage. Jon recognizes Tyler's drums and the spots where Evan and Craig would stand. 

The named three walk out; Craig has his guitar strapped around himself and Evan holds his bass more freely, having the most experience in the group. "We wrote a song for our boyfriend," Tyler says for the crowd to hear as he takes his spot at the drums. "It's called Showtime, and Jon I know you're out there. This is for you love."

Jon's jaw drops as he watches the loves of his lives perform. Tyler starts off with a drum tap and then continues in a rhythm. Evan's skillful fingers fly over his bass and Craig hums the tune in his throat, continuing on. 

It's beautiful. The song in itself is a masterpiece, and they play out the whole tune. It's a little over two minutes as the three play onwards. 

There's love and new beginnings wrapped around the notes. It's their way of saying "we've always loved you and we always will."

When it's over, Jon leaps to his feet and lets out an ear-splitting whistle. "I LOVE YOU!" He shouts over the applause. "ALWAYS AND FOREVER!"

Craig blushes while Tyler grins. Evan blows him a kiss, and the three hug it out before hurrying off-stage. 

Jon doesn't even care about the rest of the performances as he gets out of his seat and runs down to them. He meets them at the stage entrance and throws himself into their arms, laughing and grinning and pressing kisses to their faces. "You guys are the best," he mutters into Tyler's shirt.

"You idiot," Evan says fondly. "I'm glad you liked it. We wanted to do something original."

"It definitely paid off then." Craig laughs. "Love you!"

He hands them the bouquets and sighs with relief as they kiss his cheeks. Jon loves his dumb boyfriends and as always, he loves them back with all his heart.


	2. beatdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a different school au! the boys don’t know each other in this one.
> 
> also I only have 19 chapters figured out; the next one I gotta plot out is chapter 7, but obviously that won’t be for a while lol

The really fucked up thing about this whole situation is the fact that it’s 5 pm on a Friday. 

Tyler’s sitting on the roof, duffle bag stationed next to him. It’s old and tattered and stuffed with clothes and necessities. 

He glances back at his window. It’s not the first time he’s done this, obviously. His bedroom door is locked again and he knows his stepmom is waiting with either a belt or something worse. 

His phone’s dead. The bitch snatched the charger before he locked his door and goddamn it he doesn’t have an extra one. 

Sigh. 

The doorknob rattles and goes still. Tyler waits for about a minute and then nods to himself as something shatters against the door. Angry curses drift underneath and then fade, and he’s finally alone. 

He gets off the roof and slides down to his window. He has to be quiet; any wrong movements and either his door gets broken down or the front door gets thrown open and his plan gets ruined.

He runs a hand through his sandy brown hair and remembers to inhale and exhale through his mouth. It causes breathing to not be heavy and other people wouldn’t hear it. It was easier than breathing through your nose.

His house grows silent and that means it’s his cue. Tyler tosses his duffle bag into the bushes and inches forward, trying not to let his jacket catch onto anything. 

The shingles clatter once as Tyler leaps off, landing in the rose bush his stepmom cared for more than him. Feeling a bit vengeful, he climbs out and snaps a few roses off. He ignores the thorns digging into his palm as he swings the duffle bag over his shoulder and starts to walk with the flowers in his hand. 

He’s had to do this before, but normally on Sundays or late Saturday. He’s never had to leave on a Friday which is super obnoxious. 

Down the street, someone shouts, and Tyler raises an eyebrow as a guy comes sprinting out of his house with jeans and a blue hoodie on. An older dude stands at the doorway and yells profanities at the kid. 

“YOU’RE GOING TO HELL!” The old guy shouts, glaring angrily at the younger one. “HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT YOUR FAMILY THIS WAY!”

“I’m already going, Pops!” The blue hoodie guy hollers back with his middle finger up and a grin on his face. “Just cuz I like dick doesn’t make me bad.”

Tyler just raises an eyebrow as the kid practically skips away with a backpack on. For a split second, the guy looks up and catches Tyler’s eyes. He grins and hurries on over, wrapping an arm around Tyler.

“What the fuck,” Tyler says.

“Shh, just go with it!” The guy whispers. He turns back to his dad and takes a rose out of Tyler’s hands. “I’m gonna find happiness with this guy more than you ever have with Mom!”

The old man’s face burns a scarlet red as the guy takes Tyler’s hand and heads off, snickering. Tyler allows himself to be taken down the street before looking at him. 

He has dark brown hair and vivid blue eyes, brighter than his own. Several piercings adorn his face; damn, that’s hot. 

“So, mysterious stranger who just so happened to be in the right spot,” he says pleasantly, “what’s your name?”

“Tyler,” he responds. “What’s yours, guy who got into a fight with his dad?”

“Jonathan, but people call me Jon.” The other boy runs a hand through his hair. “So what’re you up to?”

Tyler blinks and looks over at him. “Uh, so you’re just gonna follow me around?”

Jon gives him another grin but it seems a bit sad and very familiar, which immediately causes Tyler to relax around him. “You’ve got a duffle bag, you look upset, and there’s something in your stance that says you’ve done this before but you’ll be back home Sunday night so you can go to school and try to stay undercover when you get back to your house.”

“Son of a bitch.” 

Jon laughs and looks down at the thorny rose in his hand. “Am I right?”

“Spot on,” Tyler admits. “Same with you?”

“Sort of,” Jon sighs out. “My mom left us years ago and my dad has hated me for that. He also hates that I’m bisexual which I love to flaunt in his face.” 

He takes the roses out of Tyler’s hand and studies his palm. It’s scratched up and bleeding from how tightly Tyler was gripping the roses. 

“I have some band-aids if you need them,” Jon offers. “I’m good at cleaning injuries.”

Tyler huffs. “I’m not. There’s no point, my stepmom just continues to drink. Doesn’t matter how many band-aids I have or ice packs on bruises.”

Jon exhales and patches him up, making sure the band-aids are secure on his hands. Tyler keeps on walking with him down the street. They reach an old playground that hasn’t been used in a long time. Tyler remembers trying to swing the highest; he usually succeeded, but his landings weren’t always the best. 

The sun’s already setting. In the beginning of November, clocks go backwards, so it’s a bit of a shock to see the sun go below the trees. Tyler zips up his jacket and shrugs off the chill that’s starting to settle in his bones.

Jon puffs out some white clouds. “Wanna swing?”

“Fuck yes.”

The two dump their items onto the ground and hurry to the swings. Tyler kicks off from the rocks and looks over at Jon, who’s closed his eyes and is silently rocking back and forth. 

They spend a good ten minutes there. It’s only when Tyler has a good velocity going that he leaps off at the peak of his swing. For a moment, he’s flying, and then he lands on the rocks and cheers. 

“Hey! You two!”

Tyler and Jon look up to spot an SUV stopping. A guy leans out the window and blinks in surprise. “What’re you doing on the playground?”

Jon squints at the dude. “Hold up, aren’t you the guy that works at the music place?”

The guy gets out of the car and his passenger peers over the seat. “Evan? What’s up?”

Evan ignores him real quick to look at Jon and Tyler. “Yeah, that’s me. Why are you guys out here?”

“We’re just swinging?” Tyler questions, narrowing his eyes. “We’re not doing anything wrong.”

Evan lets out an exasperated sigh. His black hair is spiked up and Tyler studies his brown eyes. “It’s getting cold as shit out here. I just wanna know if you guys have a place to go.”

“We don’t even know you.” Tyler snorts. “What’s the catch?”

“Well, I see that guy walk in every once in a while,” Evan gestures to Jon, “and I’ve seen you walk around this neighborhood a lot.”

“Evan?” His passenger gets out of the car and heads to the three guys. “My hunger goes past every plane of dimension we’re in—WAIT hold on I know you!”

Tyler blinks at the finger pointed at him. “I’ve never seen you before in my life.”

“Dude WHAT?!” The guy shrieks. “You go to our school! You’re a senior! You’re in the same grade as Evan and I!”

Tyler glances at Evan, who shrugs. “I still have no idea who you are.”

The guy gasps, offended as he puts his hand to his chest. “Craig Thompson? And that’s Evan Fong?”

“Ohhhh, Evan Fong.” Tyler recalls the leader of the hockey team. Apparently he was from Canada, which explains how good he was at it. “Well fuck, what does the hockey guy want from me?”

“I just wanna make sure you have somewhere to go.” Evan defends himself. “I’ve heard teachers talk to you after class ’n stuff. Wanna go eat?”

Tyler looks bemused as he looks at Jon. “Well, we literally just got kicked out of our houses, and all my stuff is right here with me, so sure?”

“Great!” Evan says happily. Craig runs a hand through his chestnut colored hair and grins, hazel eyes glimmering behind his glasses. “I know this seems weird, but I just feel like I’ve known you for a long time so I wanna help you out.”

Jon gets up and grabs his backpack. “Well shit, I’m not gonna say no to free food. I’m Jon, and that’s Tyler. We literally met like thirty minutes ago.”

Tyler gets off the swing, wondering how the hell he got into his situation. He grabs his duffle bag and makes his way to Evan’s car. Craig opens the back of the SUV and sets Jon’s backpack and his bag in. 

Tyler glances over at Jon, who just shrugs. His expression says _I have no idea what's going on, but I literally don't care as long as I eat._

Jon tries not to laugh as Tyler nonverbally responds with his own facial expressions. _Honestly, me too, and I really don't feel like going back to that goddamn house. I want food too._

Evan gets into the driver's seat and heads off with Craig next to him. "So are you guys dating or something?" Tyler asks bluntly. 

The two laugh nervously. "Uh, well..." Craig's voice trails off. "We're on our first date?"

Tyler and Jon glance at each other in surprise. "And you just decided to take us along?" Jon asks, blinking. "What the fuck?"

"Look, we just happened to see you guys, and Tyler's really cute too, and then Evan said that Jon is super attractive from the times he sees him walk in the store," Craig says hurriedly. "So I guess it's the best of both worlds?? If you guys wanna also go on a date?"

"It's been a long time since I've dated," Jon shrugs. "Hold up, are you both seniors? Doesn't school end in literally a month?"

Tyler nods in unison with Evan and Craig. "Are you a freshman in college?" Tyler asks as Jon nods. "Aight cool. So where are you guys gonna eat?"

"Either a fast food restaurant or a genuinely nice one," Evan laughs. "Any preference?"

"Wait are we actually on a date with you guys?" Tyler grins. "How the fuck did I get into this situation? I barely know any of you, but I'm not complaining."

Evan pulls into an Italian restaurant and parks. "I asked out Craig, and this is us formally asking you guys out. Uh, speaking of the bags, do you guys wanna stay the night if it's okay?"

Tyler spots Craig glancing at the bandages on his own hands and Jon's dirtied blue hoodie. "I'm gonna assume you guys have your entire wardrobe for a reason?"

The named two tense and nod. "Bad parents," Jon says, and Craig murmurs his sympathies. 

"If I introduce you guys to my mom, she'll let you guys stay the night." Evan replies. "Thanks for going with us by the way, I'm excited to finally spend a dinner with the school's badass." 

Jon looks incredulously at Tyler. "YOU? The badass of your class?"

Tyler bursts out laughing while Evan and Craig grin. "It's only because of the shit I do while trying to avoid going home. Don't even worry about the rumors." 

They all laugh as they head into the restaurant. Tyler lets out a sigh of relief as he links his arm with Jon and smiles at something Craig's saying. 

His life switched around the moment he ran into Jon, and now he's on a date with three really attractive people.

Life's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna make A/B honor roll for the first time in a year lmfao
> 
> (I always have one C in a rlly hard class but I somehow pulled all my grades up)


	3. ohgodwhat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE I HAVE SOME RLLY GOOD NEWS
> 
> I GOT INTO COLLEGE!!!!!
> 
> I got the notification on the 7th of March and luckily it was early in the morning because I was crying my eyes out LOL
> 
> I can't even explain the relief I had...it was my top school too... :')
> 
> anyways, hope y’all enjoy! I'm very, very busy with working on my grades and I've been exhausted lately, but I'm still working hard on these stories!

Evan wakes up in his dorm room when someone pounds on the door. “OPEN THE FUCK UP!” Someone very familiar shouts. 

He just rolls over and mumbles to himself as there’s a loud sigh. “JONATHAN! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!”

From next to Evan, his one of three boyfriends move and Jon groans before painfully getting up. Evan can feel his ocean blue eyes land on him and Jon mutters an insult under his breath as he heads to the door and opens it wide. 

Tyler glares at the two of them. “How late did you stay up?”

Evan finally moves his head and glances over at Tyler as Jon yawns and stretches. “Late enough. Where’s Craig?”

His tallest boyfriend gives him a withering look. “Where else.” 

Jon's pulling on his pants and lets out a sigh. "Now I really want coffee. I'm not gonna lie, I totally forgot about this trip."

Tyler groans and goes to grab their bags. Evan at least made a half-hearted attempt at packing, but it's still messy as Tyler just throws everything together. "We don't have time for this, let's just go! We're wasting precious time!"

Jon stumbles out of the room in his infamous blue hoodie as Evan squints at the taller boy. "Tyler, it's literally the start of spring break. It's Saturday. We have plenty of time."

"Not today we do!" Tyler grunts as he hoists all their luggage into his arms. He turns and hurries out the room, leaving Evan to stare dumbfounded after him. "Come on, we gotta go!"

Evan just sighs and resolves to grab his phone, charger, and bare necessities as he turns to lock the door behind him. 

College was the beautiful start of something new. Well into their junior year, the four survived by late night studying groups and going on dates around 4 in the morning. They had finally made it to spring break and Evan totally forgot about the trip Tyler was planning. He refused to tell them where they were going and claimed that they were renting a large van to travel in. As per usual, Evan and Jon stayed up to watch movies, eat popcorn, and pass out.

He pads down the hallway, noting how early it is as he makes his way out of the hall and outside. Twenty feet ahead of him, Jon's stumbling along and Evan can't help but laugh as he goes to assist his boyfriend. "I didn't think he'd want to go this early on break," Jon mutters. "What kind of bullshit is this?"

Evan shrugs and wraps an arm around his waist, following the figure of his extremely tall boyfriend as he weaves his way around cars in the parking lot. "I'm not sure, but I'm fairly certain you can sleep in the car."

Jon throws his hands into the air, letting out a very dramatic sigh. "There's a god after all."

The van stands out and Evan sighs as Tyler opens the sliding door and tosses their bags inside. "Really?"

"Hell yes!" Tyler grins. "Get your ass in, we gotta go!"

Jon follows Evan into the back while Craig, who's sitting shotgun with drinks in his hand, hums in acknowledgment at them. "Morning Craig," Evan manages as Jon stumbles to a seat and promptly falls back asleep. Evan even makes sure his seatbelt is buckled.

Craig hands back a drink and Evan gratefully takes it, making sure to hold on as Tyler hops into the driver's seat and floors it immediately. "Good morning!" Craig says cheerfully. "I have no idea where we're going because Tyler refuses to tell me and all I know is that my 3DS is completely charged."

Evan squints at him. "You didn't sleep at all, did you."

Craig gives him a very familiar grin. "Nope."

"Why don't you get mad at him?!" Evan protests as he gestures at Craig. "Why Jon and I?"

"Because he stayed up to play video games and pack his bag," Tyler rolls his eyes as he continues down the highway. "You guys watched movies and fell asleep."

Evan pouts to himself and glances over at the sleeping Jon, who's starting to snore. "Should I just...sleep?" He asks out loud, putting the drink into a cup holder. "Can I at least ask how far is this place?"

Tyler considers it, and finally nods as Craig sets down his own drink and passes out. "Probably about twelve hours. I don't know. Who cares? We have all the stuff we need."

Evan just rolls his eyes and goes back to sleep, letting the hum of the road settle in his bones.

* * *

Craig has to make a pit stop the moment he wakes up, which is approximately five hours, twenty-seven minutes, and forty-eight seconds later. Tyler stops the van and stretches, wincing as his back cracks. He's a bit sore and tired, but he doesn't regret this trip. He pulls over at a gas station and turns around to spot Evan and Jon still K.Oed and snoring. 

"Hey sweethearts!" Tyler shouts, effectively waking them up. "Get your asses up and go take a piss. I'm not dealing with you guys acting like kids later and having to go bathroom right when we leave."

Jon sleepily nods and drags Evan with him out the door.

Tyler was the loud, brash boyfriend of the group. He played music with Evan, did ridiculous dares with Jon, and had TV and movie marathons with Craig. He really loves his boyfriends, even if he refuses to be soft and sweet about it.

He has his moments, of course. But never in public. 

Craig returns to the car and grins at Tyler. "So?" He prompts, sliding next to him and waggling his eyebrows. "Wanna tell me where we're going?"

Tyler is made of steel and strength. "Nah."

The Brit sighs and rolls his eyes, instead pressing a kiss to his cheek. "How about now?"

"Nope."

The door slides open again and Evan steps in, smiling when he sees what's going on. He wraps his arms around Tyler's neck, humming in appreciation. "I love you."

At that, Tyler smiles and leans up to kiss him. They both tug Craig in, who laughs and clings onto the other two.

"Was I not invited?" Jon protests, stepping in last after his bathroom break and heads on over to join the poly group. Tyler laughs and brings all three of his boyfriends in, reveling in the presence of them. The trip was to spend time with the three, and the destination was going to be even better. 

(Luckily for Tyler, the three were asleep when he got lost several times and had to end up using the GPS.)

Evan's voice floats up, muffled. "I'm being crushed."

"Tyler's just a giant sized human, it's natural to be crushed by him." Jon snorts as he kisses Tyler's forehead and backs off. Craig goes for his nose and heads back to his seat, settling in with a sigh and the relief of someone who had relieved his urge to go take a piss.

The engine revs, Tyler floors it, and the other three screech as he takes off with an excited yell. The radio gets cranked up and Jon stumbles to the floor, sending the giant bag of candy bars he snagged spilling all over. 

Evan lets out a deep sigh and Jon nods, already accepting the lecture. 

"How can Evan be our adventurous asshole but also the mom friend?" Craig whispers to Tyler, who grins. "In our relationship, he's the most responsible one out of us depending on the situation. If not him, it's you."

Craig frowns but then shrugs. "Yeah, that's true. If it's all of our friends, then it's Brock."

"Definitely Brock." They both laugh at each other and listen carefully to the sound of Jon opening candy bars and eating them slowly as Evan still tells him about 'not buying a lot of candy without telling anybody'.

Their road trip continues and Tyler listens to Craig and Jon scream out lyrics to 80s songs on the radio. Evan's leaning back and listening to music, tapping his fingers on his knees. It's probably his latest remix as Evan has a smile on his face, humming along as quietly as he can.

It takes a few more hours until Tyler pulls into the city, yawning as he parks into their hotel. The other three are taking naps and he quietly checks in and grabs their luggage. He carries Craig in his arms, helps Jon sleepwalk to the elevator, and Evan briefly wakes up to help.

"Where are we?" Evan whispers, trying to look for a brochure. "They've got to have one here, right?"

Tyler grins and nearly turns a corner too fast, almost waking up Craig. "Welcome to Roswell, New Mexico, land of aliens and a McDonald's that's in the shape of a UFO."

Evan's jaw drops and he stares in awe at their surroundings, moving their stuff into the elevator when it opens up. He nudges Jon through the doors and tries not to laugh at his boyfriend snoring while standing up. 

Tyler has to position Craig so he doesn't hit anything. "He's going to have a heart attack when he wakes up," Evan gestures to Craig. "You brought the boyfriend who loves cryptids and alien theories here and he's going to make out with you."

Tyler shrugs as the elevator door opens on their floor. "It's a win-win in my books," he grins.

The two help their tired boyfriends into bed and they collapse themselves, Tyler attempting to wrap the other three into his embrace as the hours of driving finally catch up to him.

* * *

When Craig wakes up, he's in an unfamiliar bed with Tyler snoring in his ear. The shower's running; it's probably Evan, so he rolls over and blows gently on Tyler's face.

"What the fuck," the muffled response replies. Craig grins and a body flops on the two of them. It's Jon, who presses his face into Craig's back. "Babe, get up." He whines. "I wanna go to the famous McDonald's."

Craig frowns at that and groans as he gets up. "Where are we?"

Jon has a certain light in his eyes that makes the Brit nervous. "Only the best place on EARTH, and not even then!"

Tyler mutters from the bed, "It's not Disney, Craig. There would be a lot more screaming kids."

"No, there's just screaming adults." Evan says as he appears from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. The other three sigh with love and Tyler wolf-whistles at the shirtless Evan.

Evan burns a bright red and continues anyways. "Welcome to Roswell, and I brought the child leashes because we're gonna need two of them."

Craig looks confused before his eyes go huge. "We're...we're in..."

Tyler sighs. "Yes, babe."

"Aliens...?"

"Aliens."

"HOLY SHIT!" Craig leaps up to get dressed, ignoring the fact that he nearly blacked out the second he got out of bed. Jon joins him and jumps around excitedly. 

Evan and Tyler exchange looks and sigh at the same time, both moving to grab some clothes so they can join their excitable boyfriends.

* * *

Throughout the day, Craig and Jon buy so many shirts and sweatshirts and all sorts of knick-knacks for aliens. The four visit the infamous McDonald's and they take many selfies that they post on the Internet, yelling about how amazing the place is.

They stay for five days. Evan makes sure they keep the budget and don't spend all their money while Craig keeps the enthusiasm and joy. Tyler even buys an alien sweatshirt, refusing to take it off the day they leave.

Craig drives, Evan takes passenger, and Jon and Tyler take the backseat. The only music taste the latter two have in common is rap so they bust out lyrics to the amusement of the other two. 

(Jon is very good at Nicki Minaj verses and the other three hate to admit it.)

They get back to campus on Friday, where Evan and Jon go collapse onto their bed and groan angrily as Tyler and Craig plop onto them right after.

"Thank you for taking us," Evan's voice is muffled. "I had a great time. I've seen a lot of aliens now."

Jon and Craig still have star eyes as they lean over to kiss Tyler. "You're the best," Jon says admiringly as he grasps Tyler's hand. "Love you."

"Love you idiots too."

Tyler lays back with the three of them and glances over at the bags. _Whatever,_ he tells himself. _We'll just unpack them in the morning._

On the mental checklist, road trip gets checked off, and the four fall asleep in a cramped yet somehow comfortable position on their dorm bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I’ve noticed that all the evan/jon/craig/tyler stories are mine and Im gonna SINGLEHANDEDLY write all of them. 
> 
> if anyone wants to join me in my adventure, by all means, jump in. I love that lil poly group.
> 
> (will someone ever write me a tyvan or poly group story? that would be so goddamn awesome)

**Author's Note:**

> hardchorale, busting makes me feel good, dance of thorns, bridge of stars, at the price of oblivion, ascend, moonsweater, and requiem of sunshine and rainbows are honorable mentions for titles that I won’t write lol


End file.
